


no matter what

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but one sided belifaa is even better, i love corresponding belifaa, pls save belial and kick lucilius to another whole universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: "why has the sky to be blue?", he asked himself. maybe there, he finally understood. should he have reached that hand, or was it just a farce?





	no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> hi hiiiii! im back on my bullshit! but this time with... ONESIDED BELIFAA!! I love belifaa. I hate faasan. belial deserves better than that piece of shit world destroying asshole. give belial justice. 
> 
> anyways here we go! if you wanna find me, you'll find me at @cureLnfini on twitter! thank you all for reading~

Gran was restless. After all that happened… it was nice returning to routine. No more archangels, fallen angels or crazy people trying to destroy the world. Not for now. But still, he had trouble sleeping… 

What had been of Lucilius and Belial? Gran had spoken with the archangels, who confirmed their auras to be gone. But… it weirded him out. Belial was ready to save Lucilius. He had forced his body, knowing it wouldn't stand much, to fight the crew. He had survived somehow, stolen an airship somehow, and went up to Etemenanki, all to get Lucilius, and yet…

And yet, they had both dissappeared, together with Etemenanki.

Gran sighed. He shouldn't feel bad for a pervert that tried to kill them. But… why did Belial do all of that? And why did he do it for someone who never cared about him? Why… why had Belial looked so hurt, when Gran reached for him? So many questions, and little to no answers. He sighed.

Ah, maybe it was time to sleep. Yeah, in a few days... everything would be forgotten.

\---------

Belial felt light. Where was he? The last thing… ah, yes. Etemenanki. Both he and Lucilius had no time to escape.

Belial tried to open his eyes, slowly. Everything shone brightly, and he coverd himself with his arms. After a few moments, the light stopped hurting his eyes.

He looked around. He was all alone. Did Lucilius end in some other place? Belial frowned. Ah, yes, everything had been his fault.

With a sigh, Belial tried to see where he exactly was. It looked like a garden, but it was… unsettling. It was cold, and even if the sun shone down, everything seemed bleak. Silence was deafening, and it felt like it was pushing Belial to the ground.

He shaked off his worries about that place. He had to find Lucilius. He had to get them out of there. Surely, Lucilius would have a plan.

He started walking. The more he walked, the more he noticed how run down and decadent that place was. Plants were dry, marble benches had been eaten by nature, breaking them little by little, the ground was full of vines that had eating the path that once was there. 

What a weird but fitting place to end at.

After quite the walk, he found a marble arbour. It was the only thing in pristine condition: pure white, surrounded by blooming roses. Belial snorted, that was weirder than anything he had ever seen. It kinda reminded him of... 

He shook off that thought, and walked around the arbour to find it's steps. He thought he would find Lucilius, but he seemed not to be there either. 

Belial sighed. That probably means Lucilius wasn't there. Would make sense, that they were sent to different places.

"So you are here too. What an unexpected twist.", a voice called behind him.

Belial turned around. There stood Lucilius, with no wings, no power, nothing. Belial smiled.

"Cilius! I was worried sick, thought that dumb messager had separated us~ Now we can plan our grand return!", exclaimed Belial, walking towards Lucilius.

"Our? You failed not once, but twice. Why would I need you again? You would be more useful as food than as a helper.", Lucilius retorted, turning around and walking back the path he had come.

"Ouch! That hurt me, Cilius! I did my best, y'know? But that singularity… what a pain in the ass!", chimmed Belial, following Lucilius.

Lucilius didn't answer. Ah yes, nothing had changed. Belial felt something in his chest, something that hurt. It hurt more than a thousand swords.

He stopped in his tracks, and looked at Lucilius' back. After all… after all…

"After all I did…", murmured Belial.

Lucilius, looked back, just some seconds, and arched his brows. He stopped in his tracks. Disgusting.

"That stupid confession changed nothing. You are but a tool, get that between your brows.", came from Lucilius.

"Ah~ Same old, same old! Nothing has changed, I see~", chirped Belial. It was but a façade of what he felt, but he could not stop feeling his heart being pierced.

Lucilius kept walking, paying no attention to Belial.

Belial felt even worse. He had donde so much. He fought the singularity, twice. He absorbed Avatar's powers, even if he knew he could die. Gods! He had kept Lucilius' head for centuries to go forth with a plan that had so many holes in it, that it was a miracle it worked. And... Etemenanki. It was far. Belial was close to death. And the only thing he could think was… "I have to get to Cilius. I have to get us out of there. Cilius. Cilius."…

Belial smiled, and started walking, catching up to Lucilius. The white haired man just looked at him, and kept walking. He started speaking. 

Belial wasn't sure what Lucilius was talking about. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep. Why had the sky to be blue… that is what he said. He remembered the hand holding out to him. He could not reach it.

Maybe it was true, maybe the sky had to be blue.

Maybe someday… He would be able to hug Lucilius under an unending blue sky.


End file.
